


Accidents happen

by I_Wrote_My_Way_Out



Series: Thorbruce week [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wrote_My_Way_Out/pseuds/I_Wrote_My_Way_Out
Summary: Bruce and Thor are strolling around the local garden, enjoying the other's company, when Bruce gets a shock.





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. I put off writing this until this morning. Oh my lord. This is my first fic on here and it's kind of short but hey. Sue me. 
> 
> Prompt: first time.

Bruce walked down the nice little path that was carefully paved through public garden. He was near silent as he took in the scenery, and watched as a few bees and wasps flew around the flowers. He walked along contentedly before he was snapped out of a daze. 

“Bruce?” Came someone's voice. Thor's voice. 

Bruce turned his attention to his boyfriend. They had been dating for a few weeks, and they've been doing everything together, and going on little dates. Like this. 

“Yeah?” Bruce returned. 

“So, I've been thinking a lot, and I was… I was uh, wondering if maybe you would uh, want to maybe… Ah. If maybe you'd like to hold… Hands?” 

Thor's face was covered with a thin layer of embarrassed color, eyes shifting as he held out his hand sheepishly. Banner opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Thor, talking again. 

“I mean, unless you don't want to? I know how you are about touching, you don't have to if you don't want to, I didn't mean to… Uh-” he cut himself off to look at his now occupied hand. 

“It's fine, Thor.” Bruce says, voice calm, pulse racing. Thor smiles back, nervously but warmly. 

So they kept walking, both of them letting their minds and their hearts race, Thor allowing a dope-ish smile creep onto his face. Bruce let himself continue walking, his hand warm against his partner's. 

After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a stop, sitting on a bench, still holding hands. They talked for a moment, but silenced themselves, reveling in the other's company. Thor sighed, looking over at Bruce. This was the most calm he had ever seen him. He didn't even look this peaceful when he was sleeping. He felt his heart rate speed and his face grow hot before- 

“Ow!” Bruce's hand was yanked out of his, and he was shaking it, like he was in pain. His hair was standing on end and Thor would have snickered if he weren't so sorry. “Thor, did you shock me?” He asked, still shaking his hand, trying to get rid of the lingering shock. 

“Oh no-- Banner I'm so sorry I hadn't meant to hurt you, you just, you were looking at the flowers and you looked so handsome and I just couldn't-” 

“Thor,” 

“I really didn't mean to shock you, Bruce oh my-” 

“Thor. You're fine.” 

“But I shocked-” 

“Thor, Babe. It's fine,” He said again, bringing a hand up to smoothe his hair down, only for it to poof back up. He sighed, before scooting closer to Thor, grabbing his hand, and squeezing it. “Accidents happen, you know.” He sighed, smiling before leaning over on Thor's shoulder. 

“Haha,” He chuckled nervously, “I know.”


End file.
